


hotdogs & heart-eyes

by sincerely_your_fangirl



Series: all roads leads to you [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rin is adorkable, so is Nitori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerely_your_fangirl/pseuds/sincerely_your_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt:</p><blockquote>
  <p>I was wearing a hotdog costume and when I passed you a leaflet you pulled it too violently now I’ve fallen over, dropped all the leaflets everywhere and my boss is coming to yell at me but you feel bad and rigorously defend my honour AU</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	hotdogs & heart-eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So recently, I've been suffering from a serious case of writers block, and because of that I won't be able to update [Transcendence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3628860/chapters/8013441) this week. Sorry, friends.
> 
> BUT, in its place, have this short little one-shot that I wrote months ago! xD
> 
> Enjoy!

“Flier? Mind if I pass you a flier…? _Try Ryota-san’s all-beef, all-American hotdogs!”_

 

Rin was six hours into his seven-hour shift. Nearly four of those hours have been spent outside the restaurant, in the sweltering heat, handing out fliers in a God-damn _hotdog costume_.

 

He’d been sweating bullets underneath the thick fabric, the closeness of the costume nearly suffocating. The people who walked past shot him looks of pity. Some laughed.

 

_One hour, Rin. One more hour…_

 

Rin knew he looked like an ass. Felt like one too.

 

He wasn’t getting paid nearly enough for this.

 

“Um, excuse me?”

 

Rin turned to his side, death glare set-

 

His eyes widened.

 

Nitori stood before him in a pale lavender polo and khaki shorts, smile sweet and vaguely apologetic.

 

“Sorry, you seem, uh, distracted—but could I grab one of your fliers?”

 

_Shit, he’s cute._

Before Rin could embarrass himself, he quickly thrusted the stack of fliers toward the other boy, looking everywhere but at him.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Nitori beamed. “Thank you!”

 

Eagerly reaching for the offered stack, Nitori took hold of a random sheet and pulled. Hard.

 

Nitori gasped, watching as the redhead’s fliers slipped from his grip and fell in messy heaps on the ground.

 

“I’m so sorry!” Kneeling, Nitori quickly began gathering the fallen papers.

 

Rin waved the other boy off. “It’s fine.”

 

But that was before he tried to kneel down himself, realization dawning that the hotdog costume’s shape prevented him from doing anything but stand around like an idiot. Rin cursed.

 

“Actually, I might need your-”

 

“ _Matsuoka!’_

“Fuck.”

 

Rin’s boss did not look pleased. He was marching closer towards the pair, a dark look in his eyes. Rin wondered how fast he could waddle away while dressed like processed meat _—if at all._

“Matsuoka, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

Too late.

 

“Boss, I-”

 

“I don’t want to hear another one of your excuses, kid.  I wanna know why your fliers are flying in the wind and this gentleman’s on his knees picking them up for you.”

 

Rin sighed. He felt the telltale signs of a migraine forming behind his ears.

 

“It was my fault, sir.” Rin looked back, surprised. He saw Nitori rise, fliers tucked in under one arm. The other boy dusted himself off before turning to Rin’s employer and offering him a smile. “I asked Matsuoka-kun if I could have a flier and they ended up slipping from his hands because I pulled too hard. He’s been very kind, and in fact-” Nitori glanced back at Rin, face sweaty and red. “- I think he needs a much-deserved break.”

 

Rin’s boss was genuinely surprised. He blinked, gaze jumping between Rin and Nitori before he relented.

 

“Fine. Rin, get out of the hotdog and go home before you pass out.”

 

Said boy watched, amazed as his boss spun around on his heels and headed back into the restaurant.

 

Rin shook himself from his daze and turned to Nitori. “Thanks…You didn’t have to stand up for me, but you did.”

 

“You’re very welcome.” Color stained the other boy’s cheeks as he handed Rin back his fliers.

 

… A minute passed in awkward silence as Rin attempted to reel in his lost pride and tack on some charm.

 

“So, I’m kinda starving. After I run back in and get changed, do you wanna grab a bite to eat?”

 

Nitori chuckled fondly. “Hotdogs?”

 

Rin winced. “Yeah, _no_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are life~
> 
>  
> 
> My [tumblr!](http://sincerely-your-fangirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
